


this is it

by Variesque



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Variesque/pseuds/Variesque
Summary: an au where raven doesn't do the right thing or maybe she does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> um. im just playing around with my style i guess? this is a more poetry/casual form so.

i.  
raven wonders how she should tell them. _maybe like a news anchor?_ **_call this number if you want to pretend you’ll be safe when your world becomes an implosion of fire & ash & burning flesh!_** her father was not an evening time announcement, she figures. she doesn’t understand the area codes too well anyways. 

ii.  
 _one by one_ , she considers. their reactions will be easier to manage in small doses. _but they are a team_ , she remembers, they will talk & negotiate & plan together. she doesn’t have the heart to tell them they will die thinking they saved everyone.

iii.  
 _i could sit them all down, tell them what they mean to me & how they are the best parts of me. that they’ll never be dead to me._ but they will. they will die & she will die & everything they’ve loved and will love is going to die. she doesn’t know when this became this hard to speak; when she became so quiet with embers down her throat.

iv.  
she’s branded. her sheets are doused in blood that has seeped from her scars- open, visceral words of untranslatable anger. no one sees her for 3 days when she burns her bed & tears her skin apart; no one is alarmed. 

v.  
she’s losing her mind but in a poetic way, a selfless kind of way. it’s okay the way she’s falling apart because no one has to see her cracking. all they see is the way she puts herself back together for them. she’s convinced them there isn’t anything else to see.

vi.  
then she leaves. it is not without warning but maybe they didn’t think she would go through with it? maybe they thought they had loved her so much she would stay. maybe she should have. raven has always been one to accept the inevitable. & the inevitability of everyone’s death was only a little harder than she expected. but its her fault, she supposes, for loving them, for lying to them. _oh well_ , she thinks, _at least i can make sure their deaths are painless._

vii.  
this is the reality where she helps her father to help her friends. or maybe just her. she was selfish from the beginning anyway, thinking she could love & be loved. _oh well_. this is the reality where everything fell apart just as it was supposed to  & her martyrdom never really existed & her act of selflessness was really just cowardice. this is the reality where her love never meant anything to anyone; not even herself.


End file.
